


better off as lovers (not the other way around)

by precognition



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Trans Character, akaashi uses she/her pronouns deal with it., kinda., literally don't know what else to tag here., or something idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precognition/pseuds/precognition
Summary: title from bang the doldrums - fall out boy“It’s a good thing looks can’t kill.” Akaashi remarks quietly, setting the container of cups she’s carrying down on the table and perching next to Suga on the couch. He knows she doesn’t mean it as an attack, but the observation implicit in her statement still burns.(Sugawara Koushi has been in love with Kuroo Tetsurou for three years. Akaashi Keiji has been in love with Bokuto Koutarou for longer. Unfortunately for them, Kuroo and Bokuto are currently in a happy and committed relationship. With each other.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this starts off kinda miserable but i promise things will be looking up soon. tags are accurate to endgame. if you are going to be mad at me for making akaashi a shegay please know i'm laughing at you.

Kuroo and Bokuto’s pinkies are linked. They’re off in their own little world, curled into each other on the colorful beanbags the coffee shop provides - ostensibly for college students, but Sugawara thinks they look more like something you’d find in a kindergarten. In that respect, at least, they’re perfect for the couple currently sitting on them and giggling at something on Bokuto’s phone. A strand of Kuroo’s hair falls in front of his eyes, and Bokuto reaches up to brush it away. He ends up being a little too enthusiastic, and the two of them tumble over into the pile of beanbags, laughing. 

“It’s a good thing looks can’t kill.” Akaashi remarks quietly, setting the container of cups she’s carrying down on the table and perching next to Suga on the couch. He knows she doesn’t mean it as an attack, but the observation implicit in her statement still burns. He tries to ignore the rising heat on his face as he reaches for his coffee. 

The ice rattles in the plastic cup as he grabs it, and Bokuto’s head pops up - like a dog, Suga thinks to himself - from where he and Kuroo have been tussling on the beanbags. He bounces over to grab his chai, settling on the couch across from Akaashi and Suga. Kuroo unfolds himself at a more sedate pace, grabbing his no doubt overly sweetened concoction and installing himself comfortably next to his boyfriend. He kicks his legs up on the coffee table and Suga immediately gives him a sharp look.

“Manners, Kuroo.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, swinging his legs off the table. “Sorry,  _ Mom _ .” 

Bokuto laughs at the joke, even though it’s not the first time Kuroo’s made it, and probably not the hundredth either, and something in Suga’s stomach twists. He takes a sip off his coffee to distract himself from the gnawing feeling in his gut, and it almost works, until he catches Akaashi looking at him from out of the corner of her eye. He determinedly avoids her gaze, and eventually she gives up, sipping at her matcha latte quietly.

“Hey hey hey! ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto, at least, seems not to have noticed the silent battle of wills happening on the couch across from him.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” The way Akaashi’s eyes soften is nearly imperceptible, but Suga prides himself on being very perceptive. He takes another sip of his coffee.

“Didja do the homework for our writing lab? I started it, but I can’t tell if I’m doing the whole free verse thing right.”

Akaashi’s sigh is fond as she takes out her glasses, sliding next to Bokuto on the couch. “Why don’t you show me what you have so far?”

Suga turns his attention back to his coffee. He’s not really in any position to judge, but he doesn’t see how jumping at his every whim is helping Akaashi get over her crush. Not that he’s had any more success, but it’s the principle of the thing. He’s considering the ethics of stealing some of Akaashi’s tea when a strong arm is slung around his shoulder, making him jump. 

“Geez, Suga-chan, you’re looking at that coffee like it personally insulted you.” The nickname sends a spike of warmth through Suga, settling low in his stomach, but he quickly squashes the feeling.

“Maybe it did, did you ever think of that?” 

Kuroo chuckles. “Sure, sure. In that case, want me to beat it up for you?” He cracks his knuckles in a manner that’s frankly more ridiculous than it is threatening, and Suga can’t help but snort.

“No thanks, I can handle it myself.” 

Kuroo’s eyes crinkle as he gives Suga a lopsided grin. “Whatever you say, Suga-chan.”

“Now that’s something I’d like to hear more often.” Suga responds dryly. Kuroo has no idea how true that statement is. 

Kuroo hums, stretching, and Suga carefully counts the ice cubes in his coffee instead of looking at the strip of skin revealed between Kuroo’s jeans and his ratty t-shirt. “Hey, hey. I figured since they’re busy doing their nerd shit, you could do with a little bit of entertainment.”

“Sure!” Suga responds cheerily. “Let me know if you find any.”

Kuroo gives a mock-offended gasp. “Suga-chan! You wound me.”

“I’ll live.” Suga shrugs. He mostly means it.

Kuroo scrunches up his nose and ruffles Suga’s hair. “Whatever, whatever, you know you love me. Now c’mon, Kenma and I watched that horror movie you were talking about last night and I want to talk about it.”

The mention of the movie is almost enough to make Suga forget Kuroo dropping the l-word like that, and he pushes the thought aside as he prepares to explain to Kuroo why, exactly,  _ I Know What You Did Last Summer 2 _ deserves the title of cinematic masterpiece.

Engaged in conversation as he is, Suga can practically forget his current distress. That bubble pops quickly, though, when Bokuto pops up behind Kuroo, draping himself over his shoulders. Kuroo turns to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Hey. Done with your work?”

Bokuto nods. “Yeah, ‘Kaashi was super helpful. She’s like, a writing genius or something.”

Akaashi waves off the praise politely. “Your writing was excellent, Bokuto-san, you just struggle with some of the more technical aspects at times.”

Bokuto grins at the praise, and Kuroo’s smile softens in a way that makes Suga feel sick. He almost misses Kuroo saying that the two of them have to head out to get ready for their dinner date, but he manages a wave and smile as they leave before sinking back onto the couch. Akaashi sits next to him, and he doesn’t need to look over to see the pitying look she’s giving him.

“Sugawara-san…”

He sighs. “I’m trying. You know I’m trying.”

He is. He’s been trying to get over Kuroo Tetsurou for two years, and nothing has worked. Maybe he’s been fucked since day one. 

Akaashi gives him a sad smile. “I know.”

He tries to smile back. He can’t even be upset at her - she’s carried a torch for her former captain since middle school. If anyone knows how he’s feeling, it’s Akaashi.

He pats her hand. “C’mon, wanna grab some dinner? There’s a place near here that makes great onigiri.”

She nods and, after taking a moment to collect their trash, they head out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His thumb starts rubbing cool circles on the inside of her wrist, and she has to hold in a shiver. She feels like, if he lets go, she might float away.
> 
> (things get a little heated over onigiri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter is gay. bokuto and kuroo are almost nowhere to be found sorry.

The restaurant is homey and comfortable, and the atmosphere has lightened somewhat as Akaashi and Suga seat themselves at a table for two. Suga comes here fairly often, he tells Akaashi - it’s not too hard on a college student’s budget, and the food is good, but it’s her first time here.

“Do you have any recommendations?” She’s not very picky, but she knows Sugawara tends to have good taste, and he’s clearly familiar with the menu.

He thinks for a minute, and then suggests the takana, because “you’re trying to eat more vegetables, right?”

She doesn’t recall telling him that, and she informs him as such, regarding the flush that rises on his cheeks with interest.

Suga shrugs. “You didn’t, I just noticed that you’ve been buying more when we go shopping.”

“Oh.” Now she’s the one turning red. She generally prefers not to be the center of attention (not that she ever needs to worry, with Bokuto around), but in this instance, she finds she doesn’t mind. Suga’s gaze on her feels heavy all of a sudden, and she looks down at her hands to try to avoid the blush she can feel searing across her face. 

She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but the server arrives to take their order just in time to stop her from making a fool of herself. She does order the tanaka, as Suga suggested, and he orders the umeboshi. The waitress seems to know him, and they share a bit of small talk while Akaashi picks at the nail polish on her fingers. She only notices the waitress has left when a cool hand circles her wrist.

“Hey, don’t do that. Bokuto worked hard on painting those for you.” Suga’s own nails are done up in a fairly garish rainbow of glitter, courtesy of Kuroo.

Akaashi levels him with an unimpressed stare. “No he didn’t, he finished in five minutes and got polish everywhere, I was scrubbing it out of my cuticles for days.”

Suga seems unfazed. “Well, it’s the thought that counts, right?” He still hasn’t let go of her wrist, and she doesn’t ask him to. The pressure of his hand is grounding, and it helps calm the rising heat that threatens to overtake her. 

“I think actions are often more important, Sugawara-san. After all, we can’t read minds, so often they’re our only way of communicating with the people around us.”

Suga just hums. Normally, Akaashi would push for a response, but he’s flipped her hand over and is tracing the lines on her palm, and it’s too distracting for her to do much else. Her mouth feels dry, suddenly, and Suga tracks the motion of her throat as she swallows, eyelashes fluttering. His thumb starts rubbing cool circles on the inside of her wrist, and she has to hold in a shiver. She feels like, if he lets go, she might float away.

The clatter of her plate being placed down brings her back to earth with a jolt, and Suga lets go of her hand to reach for his own. She takes a second to mourn the loss of his touch before preparing to eat.

The onigiri is well made, and they both lapse into a comfortable silence as they enjoy their meals.

“Not as good as Miya-san’s.” Akaashi comments. It’s true - although it’s delicious, Osamu Miya’s cooking skills are unrivalled.

Because he lives to be contrary, Suga responds. “Really? Personally, I think Atsumu-san’s cooking is shit.” 

Akaashi knows that he knows exactly which twin she was talking about, and gives him an unimpressed stare. This only serves to make him break out into laughter, and she can’t help but crack a small smile. It’s hard not to laugh along with Suga, she finds.

Atsumu sips her ice water, and notices that Suga has paused eating, instead looking at his plate thoughtfully. His eyelashes really are unfairly long.

“Something on your mind?” She asks, trying to distract herself from how pretty her best friend looks as he contemplates his onigiri. 

He glances up and gives her a smile, flashing white teeth. “Yes, actually.”

She waits patiently for him to continue. Suga is very good with his words, but sometimes he needs a minute to formulate his thoughts correctly.

“Do you remember back in high school, when Atsumu-san was hopelessly in love with his captain, and Suna was pining after the other Miya?” Akaashi remembers. She remembers very clearly, in fact and she gives Suga her best skeptical glare. “Sugawara Koushi, I am  _ not  _ pretending to date you to make our friends jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this is not a fake dating au i promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we should date for real.” Suga looks up in time to watch Akaashi’s eyes widen and her mouth fall open slightly, and he thinks that she looks really pretty when she’s surprised. 
> 
> (suga makes a move)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? not fake dating.

Sugawara splutters. He can feel the tips of his ears turning red as he buries his face in his hands. As a result, his voice comes out slightly muffled when he protests. 

“That’s not what I meant.” He doesn’t have to look up to know that Akaashi is giving him a distinctly unimpressed look. The heat of her stare on him only makes him turn redder, and he has to take a moment to collect himself before he continues.

“I think we should date for real.” Suga looks up in time to watch Akaashi’s eyes widen and her mouth fall open slightly, and he thinks that she looks really pretty when she’s surprised. He doesn’t notice that he’s staring at her lips until she clears her throat, and his eyes jump up to meet hers. He feels guilty, like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t, and maybe he has. 

Her shock quickly morphs into confusion rather than anger, which, while unsurprising, is still a relief. “What are you talking about, Sugawara-san? I know you’re not over Kuroo.”

Hearing it put in such plain words makes Suga’s stomach twinge, just slightly. She’s right, of course, he’s still as painfully in love with the man as ever, and he knows she can tell.

“No, I’m not.” He tries to keep the defeated tone out of his voice, but with the way Akaashi’s eyes sharpen, he knows he’s failed. “I just think that maybe if we try to move on, it’ll help us get over them.”

Akaashi hums, and he watches her consider his words. If she were someone else, he might fear that she found him callous, or exploitative, trying to use her as a rebound. But she’s Akaashi, and he knows that she understands the logical mechanisms of his brain. Instead of worrying, he uses the time to map out the soft lines of her face with his eyes, memorizing the curve of her cheekbones, and the flat bridge of her nose. She’s very attractive - this is something Suga knows, objectively, but now that he’s considering it in a personal manner, it’s at the forefront of his mind. He fiddles with his napkin to stop himself from reaching out to touch her.

Whatever her train of thought is seems to collect itself, because Akaashi looks at him with clear eyes, and asks a simple question.

“Why?”

It could mean any number of things - why now, why this method - but Suga knows exactly what she means.

“Because you’re you. You’re intelligent without being pretentious or suffocating, witty without being an asshole, polite without being distant. Because you’re the only person who can speak whatever weird language Bokuto talks in, because you always help people with their assignments even if they really don’t deserve it, because you pretend to like dogs but are actually a cat person. Because I feel comfortable when I’m talking to you in a way that I don’t with most people, and because you understand that I’m not some delicate soft thing just because I believe in kindness.” 

Suga pauses to take a breath, carefully gauging Akaashi’s reactions. Her cheeks are pink, and she seems a little shell-shocked, but she hasn’t made any move to stop him yet, so he continues.

“Because I might not be now, but I don’t think it would be hard to fall in love with you.”

Akaashi lets out a quiet “oh”. She’s picking at her nail polish again, and again he reaches out to catch her hand, giving her a grin when she looks up.

“Besides, we already hang out all the time while they’re off fucking, might as well, right?”

She snorts, and the sense of suffocating tension that had been pressing on Suga lifted.

“I mean, I wouldn’t have put it that way myself, but I suppose you’re not wrong.” 

He grins wider, tangling their fingers together. “So? What do you say? Akaashi Keiji, will you be my boyfriend?”

She looks down at their hands. Hers are slightly larger, he notes.

“Yes, Sugawara-san. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked or if you didn't maybe we can kiss


End file.
